


Lightning Touch

by chillydeer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Felix and his love of swords, Netteflix & Chill 2020, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Smut, Weapon Maintenance, magic used for sexual pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillydeer/pseuds/chillydeer
Summary: There is no ambiguity about swords: a blade of sleek metal with sharp edges has only one use. You look at a sword—at its wielder, at Felix—and know it is meant to kill.But just like with Felix, Annette is discovering there is more to swords than meets the eye. She did not anticipate this discovery happening in bed with Felix, however.(Written for Netteflix & Chill 2020 nsfw bingo!)
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39
Collections: Netteflix And Chill Kink Bingo 2020





	Lightning Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This fic premise is inspired by [conduit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687493) by dustofwarfare. No need to read it to understand this at all, but I do recommend checking it out!
> 
> No swords were harmed in the making of this fic. ;)

Annette used to poke fun at Felix’s devotion to swords. Not so much his desire to be the best swordsman, but the way he cleans and sharpens them so possessively every day….well, it’s so endearing, she can’t help but tease. (The goddess knows she needs as much teasing leverage over him as she can get.)

She does appreciate a thing with clear purpose. There is no ambiguity about swords: a blade of sleek metal with sharp edges has only one use. You look at a sword—at its wielder, at Felix—and know it is meant to kill.

But just like with Felix, Annette is discovering there is more to swords than meets the eye. She did not anticipate this discovery happening _in bed with Felix,_ however.

“You’re positive this is safe,” she says for the third time. 

“Mm.” She feels him nod into her hair. “Trust me.”

His lightning-colored Levin sword, warm and humming, lies flush along her skin, with the point jutting between her naked breasts. Felix’s arms hold her close as one hand grips the hilt between her legs. 

She bites her lip. “I still don’t know how well it will respond to my magic instead of yours.”

“We’ll go slow.” 

The words tickle her ear. Beneath the assurance in his voice is an undercurrent of neediness, and that is what convinces Annette in the end. Each shift of her body against him provokes strained breaths as Felix struggles to rein in his magic. He’s already so hard under her, solid and pulsing like the heated metal pommel against her thigh. 

Delicately, she takes his polishing cloth (meant to protect her from slicing her hand open) and runs it down the zig-zag length of the sword, tip to hilt, then slowly back up again, to get the feel of it. Gently throbbing energy hums inside, from Felix’s magic. Although it’s primarily concentrated in the sword, she feels it all around her from the skin-to-skin contact they have.

Annette has touched Felix while he’s channeled magic before, many times. They trained in reason magic together as students, and she often put her hands on his to confirm the flow of energy. But this—this is on another level. The air is electric around them, pressing her inward, absorbing him into her body and her into his. She feels Felix’s every movement as if she were a part of his bloodstream. 

Slowly, _so_ carefully, she closes her eyes, concentrating to allow her magic its own path down to her fingertips, and then into the blade with the lightest touch over its surface. Shocks of electricity travel up her arm and flare out over her torso; she gasps and trembles as her nipples harden in the sword’s magnetic field. 

It’s a risk, having two different magical energies intertwined in the same object like this. But she can’t deny her own fascination, enchanted with how the arcane crystal blade reacts to the flush of skin so viscerally, as opposed to the focus of magic through hands alone. So far there’s not as much of a difference as she expected. Probably since the Levin sword isn’t as responsive to her as Crusher is (or Felix, for that matter. Heh).

She can sense Felix almost shaking underneath her, pulling back on his own magic to make space for hers, so she lets more of it flow into the sword, feels it pulse back and forth along her body, outward through the hilt. Felix gasps a soft ‘oh’ into her ear, his free hand sliding under her knee to pull back her thigh as he unconsciously rocks his hips. Annette’s eyes squeeze tight from the focus. 

And holy fuck, if the sensation isn’t as big of a rush as she gets from casting, except with the added bonus of a giant sharp knife threatening to slice or electrocute her if she goes too far. It’s _so like_ Felix to get off to the threat of injury, always pushing himself in everything he does— 

Annette weaves one hand down between her legs to where Felix stands at attention and drags magic-tingling fingers along his cock. He shudders, crying out as a spark crackles up the sword.

Then again, she always loves his reactions when she pushes him in return. 

“Wow, you really like this, don’t you?” she says between heavy breaths. “Nothing’s fun unless it involves swords, huh?”

“Annette, _please—_ ”

He chokes on a gasp as she channels through her palm into him, one thumb curled over the slick head, amplified by the sword’s cycle of energy. It glows so brightly now, she can’t look away. She tries turning to see his face, wanting to see the lines tightening so beautifully across his forehead while his mouth goes slack, but she can’t do it without knocking the sword out of balance. Felix whines into her neck and moves his hand up to her breast like it’s the only thing holding him to life.

Her unoccupied fingers still dance along the icy yellow blade, gliding over Felix’s white-knuckle grip on the handle. She thinks about wind, and the blow of air through her hair whenever she casts, the debris floating along the ground as Felix leaps out of the way when they’re fighting together, and feels the rush of blood and magic all the way down to her toes, slipping through her control. She tips her head back and moans; so much for going slow.

“Felix…”

He comes with a loud cry, all over her hand and his freshly-cleaned Levin sword.

~

“Why don’t you ever let me touch your swords?”

The question rose to her mind on their way back from dinner, Felix walking Annette to her door as he often did. He’d just mentioned needing to take care of them before heading to bed. Annette asked expecting him to frown and say something like _They’re not toys, Annette_ _,_ or _Weapons require proper care, or they won’t do their job as effectively._

But this time, he met her eyes for a moment before turning away and saying in a low voice, “Why don’t you come and find out?”

When Annette arrived at his room a few minutes later, she found Felix in his undershirt and pants, with only the Levin sword in front of him. He blushed when he saw her. 

“I’m here to touch your swords,” she said, giggling. 

As predicted, this got a scowl and an eye roll out of him. “Hurry up and shut the door.”

He showed her his maintenance routine then, told her about the effects of latent magical energy in certain weapons that led him to discovering, well, _other_ effects, and before she knew it their clothes were off and Annette was in his lap with the point of a sword to her throat.

And now he’s wiping down said sword again, while Annette cleans his come off her legs, still high from unspent arousal. She feels exhilarated. _Inspired._

“Felix, do you know how many possibilities this opens up?” She stands, pacing back and forth with a hand on her chin, oblivious to her own lack of clothing.

Felix gives her a dull look, but it quickly curves into a smirk. “You’re theorizing already.”

“The first time went a little fast—”

“No thanks to you.”

“Me?” She pouts. “You’re the one who wanted to try double channeling into one sword, you should have known it would end like that. Magic is dangerous, Felix; it takes practice and finesse.”

“You’re the best mage in the army, Annette,” he shoots back. “Who better than you to test the limits?”

Annette stops and narrows her eyes at him. The chill of the air is getting to her now, and she shivers a little. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing. I want to research this properly, with categories and rankings.”

She lunges at his desk and rifles through a stack of paper until she finds a blank page, grabbing a quill lying around and immediately sticking the feather end into her mouth.

“First, we need a list of weapons.” She sits down in the chair to write. “Do any of your other swords conduct magic?”

“No,” says Felix, warily. He’s paused cleaning the sword to watch her.

“Have you tried?”

He’s silent for a moment. Annette grins at the blush filling his cheeks. “Wha—fine, yes, I have.” 

“Okay then, no other swords. I bet a Bolt axe would behave similarly to the Levin sword, though. Ooh, or what about Crusher? I could—”

“We are not using Crusher.”

She looks up from the paper and huffs. “Why not? Just because it’s not as sexy as a sword, Mister I-get-off-to-swords Fraldarius.”

Felix runs his hands down his face. “Annette…”

Annette doesn’t really want Crusher any closer to her than normal either, to be honest. Felix is just too easy sometimes.

“No matter,” she continues, chewing on the pen. “There’s also the spells to experiment with. I was thinking of gales earlier, but if I were to concentrate on the components for _Sagittae,_ or even _Excalibur,_ without actually forming the glyphs, or you with _Thoron_ _…_ ” The quill scratches furiously down the page, drawing quick columns. “And then there’s our crests to consider.”

“Annette.”

“How could I forget healing spells! That would alter the flow direction, so combining that with reason would mean one of us would get the brunt of the effects, which might be fun.”

“ _Annette._ ” She hears a creak as Felix lifts off the bed. “Come here.”

“Hold on, I’m not done! I need to decide which combination to try next!”

“I have an idea we can try,” he says. “But you have to come here.”

Felix stands over her, peeling her fingers off the quill one by one. Annette sticks her tongue out at him. It’s very difficult to take him seriously when he’s still ass-naked and his hair’s a mess. He’s trying so hard not to smile, but she glares at him until the curve of his mouth inches upward. Hmm, maybe she does want that mouth on her...

She lets him pull her to the bed again, threading a hand through her hair as he kisses her. Annette kneels, leans into him to deepen the kiss. Her heart rate, barely slowed from earlier, runs hot again.

“You still need to be taken care of,” Felix says into her mouth. 

Annette blinks languidly. “It’s fine, I’m more interested in—”

“I never said we were done, did I?”

He moves his mouth down her jaw to her neck and shoulder. Annette takes the hand that had cupped her face and kisses it, laving attention over the raised skin of his scars, the calloused tips of his fingers. He reaches over the edge of the bed for a cloth from the pile on the floor. Annette wrinkles her nose before realizing it’s clean. 

“Are you really going to get the sword dirty again?”

“Maybe.” His eyes flash when he looks at her. But instead of laying the cloth over the sword, he folds it in half lengthwise and holds it hesitantly up to her face. “Here. To keep your focus from straying.”

She raises her eyebrows. Like _her_ focus is really the problem. But she nods. “Okay.” 

Sensory deprivation! That hadn’t even occurred to her! Now her mind is racing again: how else could they test things? What other physical limitations...tying one’s hands, perhaps? “Oh! I should add this to the list.”

“You can do it after.”

The room darkens as the cloth covers her eyes. “I’ll forget!”

“You _won’t_ forget.” He kisses her lips and tightens the knot behind her head. One hand smooths the hair away from her neck, and he kisses her there, too. She presses into him, wanting to feel more of him against her.

He pulls away, and Annette sits back on her heels, nearly toppling sideways. “What now?”

The sheets rustle as he shifts up onto his knees and leans down, enough so that his body heat registers along her own. She tilts her head up to find him, breathes him in—he smells like sword polish and sweat. 

“My turn to try things out,” whispers Felix, barely touching her lips. 

He stills. The sounds of his breathing slow down, and he brushes one hand over her shoulder, lingering along her back and then around the side below her breasts. She tries to touch him, but he stops her with his free hand, taking her wrists together and holding them behind her back. A hazy breath pours out of her in response. She pretends to fight back, but only so he tightens his grip. 

By the time his other hand grazes the junction of her hip, warm energy sparks at his fingertips. She cries out and flinches forward at the shock.

“Shit,” Felix says, apologetic. “I didn’t mean...I’ll heal it.” 

Annette wriggles free of his hold and gets her fingers in his hair where she wants them. “It’s okay, it was just a shock. I’m not as fragile as I look.”

“Mm.” 

He nudges her away from kissing his neck to concentrate and switch tactics. Annette can almost hear the difference in the humming frequency as the healing magic flows from his hand into her skin where he’d burnt her, cooler to the touch. He traces the ultra-sensitive line inside her hipbone; she shivers and sucks in a hiss. 

Between the blindfold and the magic, everything is doubly amplified. She may go crazy if he doesn’t touch her properly soon. She tries to kiss him again, angling her head to find whatever skin she can reach.

“Lie down,” he says. He leans over and tugs a pillow forward so it’s lined up beneath her head. Annette untucks her legs so she can comply, dragging him down into another kiss. 

“What’s your idea then?” she asks. Felix doesn’t reply, he’s nuzzling her neck and cupping her breasts, thumbs caressing the skin between them. In this position, one of his knees is now between her legs, and she grinds herself slowly against it. “You’ll have to hurry it up if you want me to last.”

There’s a scraping noise as what must be the sword drags along the edge of the bed, followed by a faint electrical humming. Felix pries her legs off of him, spreading them open and toward her with one hand while his other hooks a jagged point of the Levin sword under each of her knees. “Hold this. And don’t move too much.”

She fumbles for the hilt, and Felix helps her wrap her fingers around it. “Okay. I’m trusting you not to cut my legs open, though.”

“It’s not sharp enough for that. Unless you keep squirming.” He trails tantalizing fingers up and down her thighs and over her calves, pushing down lightly. “Stay put.”

He moves away, probably to find the lubricant. Her suspicions are confirmed by the sound of a cap opening. Annette, temporarily blind and braced open by the sword, briefly contemplates what type of shenanigans she’s just agreed to. 

“That better not be your sword oil,” she says.

“Hmph. I’d never waste good sword polish on this.”

“Excuse you!”

He laughs softly under his breath. What a jerk.

She hears soft wet noises on skin as he slicks himself up, picturing how he looks while stroking himself to fullness, flexing his forearms while his fingers squeeze the flush skin of his cock, and she bites her lip at the thought. He rubs two oil-covered fingers over her—she gasps and trembles at the contact—before brushing the tip lightly up and down over her entrance.

“Felix, stop teasing! I’m— _ohhhh_ _,_ ” Annette moans as he pushes slowly inside. 

Felix drops to his elbows, bracketing her head between them. He’s so hot against her skin, with the sword between them giving off heat like a furnace. There’s sweat beading under her breasts, on her neck, at the small of her back.

“Alright,” he says. “Make like you’re going to cast _Excalibur.”_

“ _Excalibur?_ Really? You’re going for the most intense right away? _”_

He pulls out and thrusts back in, still slowly, still letting her adjust. “Just do it!”

“It’s a little hard to focus!”

“You can do it,” he says, less encouraging than demanding. “Ignore me if you have to.”

Annette giggles wildly. “Right, like that’s so easy to do when you’re— _hah, ohh,_ shit—fine! Okay. I’ll try.”

She aligns her hands above him in the shape she uses for Excalibur, flexing her fingers and rotating one wrist above the other, stopping just short of miming the full spell. The sword is digging into her thighs; she feels it starting to burn her skin, but the rush of pain is so melded with pleasure that it all coalesces to bring her higher…

She drops a hand to Felix’s back, curling her fingers to hold onto him, riding out a wave of shocks. He flinches at her energy-enhanced touch, bites into her shoulder with a muffled cry.

“Gah! Felix... Maybe we should...maybe...tone it down…”

“No.” It comes out desperate, heavy against her ear. “Don’t stop. Please.” 

Locked between his stomach and her legs, the sword pulses like a beacon, light cutting through both her blindfold and her eyelids. Felix thrusts harder, crying out as the sword sparks in response. 

His whispered pleas really aren’t helping, all things considered. If she had more presence of mind, Annette would be tempted to make him beg some more, but this feels too good to stop.

She closes her eyes again, lets the energy build and build, in and out and through the sword, but instead of diverting all of it to her hands as output, she—well, she doesn’t _mean_ to focus on where they’re connected, where Felix is stretching her out so nicely. It isn’t _her_ fault if the energy flows there in one spike that makes Felix groan and push harder into her while she bites her lips so hard they bleed. 

Her clit is on fire—not literally, though to be honest she can’t be certain; there’s a magical electric sword inches away, after all. All her muscles are tingling, clenched around him, and she knows he’s responding to the energy with his own, blood flowing in pulses all along his length inside her.

“Annette...you feel...so good.” His forehead presses into her shoulder as he moves. “ _Fuck,_ your magic is…” but whatever he means to say dissolves into a high-pitched whine. His needy little noises shoot straight to her core. She wants to see him so badly, but the blindfold knot is too tight for her to pull loose without effort. 

She grinds her hips up and into him, trying to match his frantic pace. Annette doesn’t even need to visualize her spell this time, instead she imagines Felix absolutely wrecked and red-faced, neck straining, dark hair full of knots where she’s dug her hands in. Every breath pulls in the mix of sweat and sex and another faint odor of something _hopefully not actually_ burning. The humming of magic and static electricity vibrates across her whole body, blanketing her ears while her own panting gets louder.

It’s not long before she feels the wave of orgasm crest, squeezing her eyes shut and her legs around the sword while Felix gasps over and over into her ear. She keeps straining through his movements even as she comes down. Felix pulls out barely a second later and spills all over the sheets below them. 

The humming fizzles out as both of them let go of the sword, letting it slide awkwardly out from under her knees and into Felix’s. Now the only sound is their heavy breathing. Felix’s arms tremble like he’s going to collapse, but Annette catches his face in her hands, kissing him tenderly. 

When they break apart, he tugs the blindfold upward with his teeth until her eyes are visible again. She smiles. His face is just as flushed and beautiful as she imagined. 

He rolls off of her into the wall, then grabs the sword (miraculously dry) and places it gingerly at the end of the bed. Annette tugs the cloth off her head; it pulls on her hair and she winces. “You could have come inside me, y—Felix, your stomach!”

Felix glances down at the bright red zig-zag mark across his abdomen. The skin is already beginning to pucker. Startled, Annette lifts up one of her legs, then the next: both bear matching burns. She meets his eyes and sees mirrored bewilderment. 

Then she bursts out laughing. The absurdity of it! She cannot believe they just fucked around his Levin sword! Twice!

“What’s so funny?” asks Felix, squinting at her in confusion.

“Nothing, nothing.” She waves him off, but the giggles keep coming. Sitting up, she looks over at the abandoned list on Felix’s desk and smiles. Saints, they are going to need a lot more paper to cover the breadth of these possibilities. 

But if there’s one person she trusts more than anyone to handle the challenge, to stop just short of real danger, to push her and train with her and catch her when she stumbles too far, it’s Felix. 

Even now he wraps his arms around her, nuzzling into her side and scooting her out of the way so he can wipe away what parts of their mess he can reach. After that she knows he’ll be on her case about healing her injuries, and she’ll make sure he takes care of his own before training too hard again. 

If Felix insists on treating himself as a weapon, then someone had better take good care of him. And if Annette has to be that person, then so be it. She could get used to this kind of weapon maintenance routine.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> With this complete, it’s now my intention to populate the “magic used for sexual pleasure” tag. You’ve been warned. ;)
> 
> There’s no real background for this one. They’re at war. Are they in a relationship? Probably.  
> All I know is that Byleth starts charging Felix extra fees to pay for the arcane crystals it takes to repeatedly repair his Levin sword, hehehe.
> 
> Tweet me [@imachillydeer](https://twitter.com/imachillydeer)


End file.
